User blog:Newraptor/Epic Rap Battles of History: Son Goku vs. Ryu Hoshi
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTOOOOORYYYY! SON GOKU… VS. RYU HOSHIIIIIIII! BEGIN! ''' Son Goku: Oh, what’s this? Look what we have here, An uninteresting karate hobo with a poor record and career! I hear they call you the wandering warrior but you just walked into your demise, ‘Cause when you try to flow to me, you won't wander out alive! You had one movie and it blew more than Nappa, I’m a Super Saiyan warrior and a master rappa! I won the 23rd world tournament, you had to cheap shot Sagat! You ain’t got half of the martial art skills that I got! Ryu Hoshi: Better step back, Goku, or I’m sending you directly back to your flamboyant hell, And after I’ve Buu’d you off stage, I’ll fire a blast and vaporize all of your Cells! You wanna talk movies, man? Let’s talk about some Evolution, You should probably not bring up shit that’ll bite you in your ass; that’s a bad solution! I’ve fought blood-thirsty demons and psychic dictators with a craze, You fight bugs, a girly looking Mewtwo and some bubble gum that was insane! Your rapping is bad, man, should’ve took 40 episodes to write some good roasts, I’ll uppercut your head off and vaporize you till you're more burnt than toast! With one punch, I’ll break all the bones in your body and twist your wrists, You’re gonna be so fucked up that even the Dragon Balls won't bring you back from this! Son Goku: I’m sitting back and training with literal Gods for my morning, And learning your complicated combos gets pretty boring! I’m a clever man, always thinking on my toes with my wits, To me, your full power is what it is called; nothingness! Ryu Hoshi: So, Mr. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan wants to talk garbage names? You're a bad father who can’t set aside time with his son because all you wanna do is train! Your hair’s so thick, it’s probably Shadaloo’s secret base, You invented all of anime’s shitty cliches and you made it a disgrace! Son Goku: Thanks to all my training, I’ve mastered martial arts and ki, Your only friend is a blonde version of yourself in a red gi! You say I’m a bad dad but I turned my son into a young hero among all of Earth, From Namek to my old home world, I’ll kick you on any turf! I’ll kill any Street Fighter, from Akuma to Zangief, Your a generic martial artist, everybody knows Dragon Ball Z! Out of all the Z-Fighters, I’m the strongest and the best, I’ll punch you from Japan to America and call it a Journey to the West! Ryu Hoshi: You are just a childish version of Sun Wukong with an eating disorder, Chi-Chi’s tired of you chasing balls, man, now you’ve bored her! So hang up the orange gi and stop being a shitty dad, Your training’s not paying off if you’re losing to a purple house-cat! Ken’s my bud, that’s no lie, but you yourself still have some pretty shitty friends, From a weak, bald midget to an angsty prince of dead people who still wants your life to end! So next time you try to fight me, I’ll knock down your whole Z-Fighter crew, And I’ll finish you with one word; MESSATSU! '''WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! 'EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! ' Who won? Son Goku Ryu Hoshi Tie Category:Blog posts